Blind
by Varmint
Summary: After finally understanding the beauty he's destroyed, Norway begins to find out just what a crime and its punishment can do to a person. But while he tries to come to terms with what he's done, his victim is left alone in a world of darkness without a way of escape. Because he doesn't dare tell the other countries who really hurt him. He has to protect Norway. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark never thought Norway could have done this to him. They had been lovers for years now, and he knew that Norway was more than a bit volatile, but... He had never expected his boyfriend to leave him.

And not only leave him as in break up with him, but leave him in this state of perpetual darkness.

Blind.

_"You've always been blind, you jackass! But it's only been to me! Now your blindness won't be exclusive, Denmark!"_

He had not been prepared for _any_ of this. Tonight was supposed to have been their anniversary. It was supposed to have ended with both entangled in their sheets, slowly making love. Not with both of their hearts breaking. And Denmark devoid of any sight.

"Hello?" Denmark called blindly, feeling as if he was moving his head, but not able to see anything.

Everything was dark. Everything was quiet. No one answered his pitiful cry.

"Is anyone there?"

But there was nothing. The lack of noise made Denmark worry that Norway had also decided to take his hearing along with his sight, but was glad when he managed to hear himself trip and fall onto the floor. But that relief was short lived by the pain that immediately shot up his leg and made him worry about it being broken.

And with both physical and emotional pain, Denmark felt his sobs start coming. And then the only noise he could hear were his cries and sniffles, still unable to see anything.

* * *

Norway shivered as he made his way down the snow filled road, tears streaming down his cheeks as the snow fell softly beside him. He had finally left Denmark, but he didn't feel free. He didn't feel happy. He didn't even feel content.

No, he felt sad and broken, and all he wanted to do was turn around and run back into Denmark's arms and give the poor blonde his sight back.

But he couldn't do that. He had made _Denmark_ blind. His best friend, his brother, his _lover_. This was an offense that not even the ever forgiving Denmark could forgive. This wasn't like the time Norway accidentally shrunk the Dane's clothing and ended up with Denmark having to wear some of Sweden's clothing until they were able to buy more for him.

This time Norway had really screwed up and there was no way his _ex_-boyfriend would take him back. Not after he had broken up with him.

So Norway ran, ran as fast as his aching lungs and legs allowed him to, ran to get away from his problems and to get to some kind of refuge. Ran to get to Iceland's house so he could hide in his younger brother's arms and make Denmark seem like the real villain in the story. Ran so he could start to ignore all his problems as soon as possible.

Ran so he wouldn't have to see Denmark's blank gaze as the taller struggled to become accustomed to his blind state. Ran so he didn't have to _remember_ the utterly broken look that flashed through those unseeing eyes just as Denmark finally understood what had happened. Ran so he could _forget_.

* * *

It felt like years before anything good happened to Denmark. Heck, it felt like decades and centuries and millennium dashed past him before he could hear someone calling his name.

He had heard his phone ringing, the knocks on his door, and even the pebbles on his windows. He had heard the small bell his computer made whenever he received an email and heard his phone blast some rock song America had assigned as his ring tone whenever he received a text. But he couldn't find his way to any of those escapes.

If he hadn't broken his leg on the first night of his blind adventure, he had certainly broken it when he fell down the stairs, along with his wrist and a few ribs. And all he had been trying to do was get to his phone.

Now Denmark lay sprawled on the ground in his perpetual pain, unable to move now and unwilling. He had lost everything. His boyfriend, his sight, and now, most probably his body. There was nothing more for him. Nothing more waiting for him.

Norway certainly hadn't come back to heal him. He never would. Never again...

Denmark felt the tears prick at his useless eyes once more and they fell without his permission, but it's not as if this was the first time. He had been crying since he had become blind, continued after he broke his leg, and was crying now that someone may have finally found him.

At least his eyes still worked for that.

"Denmark? Where are you?"

Denmark gasped at the slurred words, instantly recognizing them as Sweden's own.

"Sve?" The fallen blonde tried to call, only to immediately begin coughing uncontrollably.

That's when he noticed that even though he could still cry, he had not drank anything since before he had become blind. If he were human, he should have been dead by now.

The blonde heard a slight grumble come from somewhere near him, along with a mumbled, "He could be hungover and sleeping right now."

The fallen man allowed himself a small smile at the thought, wondering how much better this situation would have been if it had just been that, but his reverie was cut short by Sweden gasping loudly.

He heard rapid footsteps nearing him, then there were hands grasping him by the shoulders and hauling his upper body up.

"OW!" He screamed in pain as his broken ribs and wrist were jostled, which made Sweden instantly tense.

"Denmark, can you hear me?"

The injured man breathed in and out as calmly as he could as he tried to push the pain down, then he nodded as best he could. But he kept his eyes closed the whole time.

"Y-yeah." Denmark cleared his throat, but just finished with a nod when he figure out that he couldn't speak anymore.

There was silence as Sweden rustled around, then, to Denmark's surprise, he suddenly found himself cradled in the taller's arms and being moved. He didn't protest or even try to move as Sweden softly placed him on a soft surface that felt like his sofa, but then heard nothing else. Denmark was alarmed when he moved his right hand up and down and found only air, all the while his left only found the plush surface of his sofa's back.

Worry and alarm immediately entered his mind as he thought that Sweden had abandoned him to fend for himself, but those negative thoughts were dashed away when he felt a kind of plastic placed in his hands. Then he felt strong hands on his back pushing him up and softly managing to move him into a seated position.

"Drink." Sweden muttered in a somewhat commanding tone, but Denmark didn't even try to feel insulted as he tried to raise the bottle to his mouth.

But he couldn't see what he was doing, so ended up accidentally spilling some water on his legs before Sweden grasped his hand and directed it to its mouth. Denmark chuckled sadly at this, but fell into a coughing fit once more so Sweden forced him to drink. And after he had drank what felt like the whole water bottle, Sweden finally released him.

There was silence as Denmark breathed deeply, but that was ended by Sweden speaking.

"Denmark, why have you not opened your eyes?"

Denmark's body immediately tensed and froze at the question and he knew that Sweden was eyeing him in a worried manner even though he couldn't see it, but before he could even try to think of a lie, Sweden cut him off.

"And don't try to lie to me. I'll still know if you are."

The man's tone was so dangerous and testy that Denmark gulped loudly and nodded dumbly. Sweden was clearly not in the mood for stories.

But Denmark didn't trust his voice. It had been so long since he had last spoken to anyone. It had felt _so long_... But he didn't want Sweden to attack Norway and force him to give his sight back. He didn't want Norway to be bothered by him anymore. He didn't want to be a nuisance to Norway anymore.

But he couldn't lie... Sweden could still see right through him...

So, deciding that there really was nothing more he could do, Denmark breathed in deeply and sighed loudly, then opened his eyes. Still he saw nothing, but now he heard Sweden's gasp.

There was a moment of silence, then he felt light fingertips touching his jaws. Denmark was surprised to find this, but didn't object as Sweden's fingers rested on his cheeks softly. As if prodding at his eyes without even touching them.

"Denmark?" Sweden gasped out, and Denmark really wondered what the man's expression was.

Was he surprised? Angered?... _Happy_?

Denmark gulped once more, and chanced a small, "What?"

"Are-are... Are you... _Blind_?"

**So, yeah... Don't judge it before I finish it, please! And I know I should finish my other stories, but this idea literally hit me and held me down until I started writing for it.**

**So I will be updating on weekends and whichever free day I manage to find, seeing how school is kicking my ass this year.**

**But, please, review. I want to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Norway glared coolly at his younger brother while Iceland glared back at him, neither Nordic wanting to give up before the other. They were standing in the middle of Iceland's living room and neither moved a muscle, each trying to size the other up.

Norway had managed to wipe his tears away as he neared his brother's home and somehow managed to muster up his cold and uncaring gaze as he walked up the stairs, but his glare felt slightly off as Iceland allowed him to walk inside and turned to him, asking what he was doing there when he was supposed to have an anniversary dinner with Denmark that night.

Iceland was the first to move and he was defeated by Norway when he blinked and looked away, then spoke up, "What are you doing here, Norway?"

The taller man smirked softly at the younger's loss, but that was quickly replaced by a frown. He turned around so Iceland couldn't see the dozens of emotions flashing through his eyes as he thought of what he was really doing there.

"Denmark broke up with me."

* * *

"I'm not some blind man you have to pity, Sweden! I don't need any of this!" Denmark yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt himself being carried out of his home by the giant ox that was Sweden, all the while he punched and kicked with his good limbs.

"Stop fighting!" Sweden screamed, causing Denmark to jump and immediately stop struggling.

He had sounded so angry... Denmark didn't want to anger anyone anymore... He shouldn't be causing such inconveniences...

"You are going to the hospital and then you are coming to stay with Finland and I. End of story." Sweden growled as he gingerly placed Denmark into the passenger's seat.

Denmark didn't move a muscle or make a sound as Sweden buckled him up, leaving the taller man to sigh in slight in annoyance. But this wasn't with Denmark. It was with himself.

Denmark was clearly traumatized by whatever had happened and he had just ruined whatever hopes he had of a quick recovery. Well, at least his injuries didn't seem _too_ serious.

"Stay here and don't move." He commanded and quickly ran into the house to pack Denmark a suitcase.

He would need something to change into if he would be staying with Iceland and Sweden. And, from the stink on him and the dirtiness of his clothing, it was pretty clear that he hadn't been changed in quite some time.

He threw as much clothing as he could find, then closed the suitcase and dashed out of the house and locked it. He looked at the car and breathed out in relief when he saw that Denmark had not moved an inch, then he went to the trunk and placed the suitcase inside. He made his way to the driver's side and got inside, turned the car on and closed his door.

"Can you close your door, Denmark?"

The blonde's blank eyes widened at the request, then Sweden felt his heart clench as the shorter man started groping around to try to find the car door. His hands fell on the windshield and from there he moved them to the side until he somehow managed to find the handle and close the door. It took him three minutes.

Sweden breathed in deeply at the heartbreaking sight, but shook his head and put his car in reverse. He'd just call Finland from the doctor's office once he was sure that Denmark wasn't extremely hurt.

* * *

"Where is he?! Where's Uncle Matthias?!"

Sweden stood up as he saw Sealand run into the waiting room of the hospital, Finland running behind him. But both blondes were clearly distraught and worried if their faces weren't lying.

"Tell me where my uncle is, evil nurse!" Sealand demanded, running up to one of the doctor's and starting to bang on the man's legs.

"Peter!" Finland scolded as soon as he saw the boy hitting the man, but before he could get to him, Sweden scooped the boy up and balanced him on his hip.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Sweden growled softly, but Sealand's glare never faltered.

"I want to see Uncle Matthias! Where is he?"

"He is being checked out by the doctor right now and you cannot interrupt. Now you will apologize to the doctor and sit down with Tino and I." Sweden spoke in his most commanding yet gentle tone, which made Sealand's glare somehow intensify.

But the boy didn't dare protest and as soon as he was let down, he stomped towards the doctor and glared up at him. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I just wanted to know where my uncle was."

The bearded, older man just nodded at the boy and patted him on the head. "I accept your apology kid. Just listen to your father about this. I'm sure your uncle's being treated as we speak."

With that he left to attend his newest patient and Sealand sat down with a huff beside Finland, who immediately looked at Sweden with alert eyes. "What happened, Berwald?"

Sweden rubbed his face softly as he stood in front of them, then shook his head and sat down beside Finland. He placed his elbows on his knees and just allowed himself to relax before he looked up with what he knew was sadness in his eyes.

"He's blind, Tino. He's blind, his leg, wrist, and some ribs are broken, and he won't tell me who did this to him. He refuses to even tell me if he was assaulted or robbed."

Finland's eyes widened at the news, but before he could say anything, Sealand immediately jumped out of his chair and made the men turn to him.

"What do you mean he's so hurt!? Who would hurt Uncle Matthias like that?! We have to call the police immediately! And Uncle Alfred and Arthur! They have the best spies in the world! I'm sure they can find out who hurt Uncle Matthias in a jiffy!"

Both Finland and Sweden looked down at the child with pain in their hearts, none of them wanting to break the hard news to the boy. This wasn't something the whole world could know about. This wasn't anything good or happy that was worth sharing. Heck, they hadn't even called Norway or Iceland yet to tell them the truth. And the only reason Sweden had even told Finland was because his finding out about Denmark's current condition was inevitable.

"Peter, c'mere." Sweden leveled the boy with a soft glare, which caught him off guard.

Why were his parents so serious? He had the perfect solution right there, why did they seem sadder because of it?

Sweden looked back at Finland to make sure he was okay with this, and when the smaller man gave him a small nod, Sweden spoke. "You cannot tell _anyone_ about this."

Sealand's face immediately screwed into one of confusion and indignation, but Sweden continued before the child could question him.

"You're uncle was hurt, yes. But we don't know who did it. We don't know why and we don't even know when. We cannot tell _anyone_ about this until we know the whole story."

They couldn't tell anyone even after they knew the whole story, but Sweden knew that Sealand would find this too hard to understand. He was still a child, after all. This situation was too complicated for him to understand.

"But... _why?_" Sealand stamped his foot, pouting at Sweden. "Why can't we tell anyone? Why can't we ask for help?"

"Because your uncle doesn't want anyone to know about this. He doesn't want anyone to worry for him." Finland spoke up before Sweden had to, getting a grateful look from the taller man.

Sealand turned to his other father, face now showing just how confused he really was, but before he could ask for clarification, a nurse walked up to them with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm looking for the family of Matthias Kohler?"

Sealand's anger with the men quickly left him as he turned around and ran towards the woman. "We're here. Where's my uncle?"

The woman looked down at him with a small smile, then looked up as Sweden and Finland walked towards her. "I am guessing you are the family?"

"He's our brother." Finland explained with a shy smile. "Peter here's very worried about him."

The woman nodded, then turned around and motioned them to follow. "He has been asking about you. He'll be happy to see his nephew here."

Sweden frowned at the last sentence, finding it mean and unneeded. Denmark wouldn't be able to see Sealand. Not with his blindness. And that nurse should have known.

But he didn't say anything and just allowed himself to be lead towards the room, slowly allowing his worry to take over his brain. Denmark was blind. And he was hurt.

Who could have done such a horrible thing?

When they got to the door, Sealand immediately ran in and Finland followed after, but the nurse placed her hand on Sweden's shoulder before he could go inside.

"I think you'd like to know about your brother's condition."

Sweden looked down at the woman's green eyes, then nodded and closed the door.

He had to know what was wrong with Denmark.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Denmark was shocked to hear Sealand's loud voice interrupt the quiet murmur of the television they had hanging over his bed. Well, he guessed it was up there. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like it came from somewhere over him.

"Uncle Matthias!" Sealand gasped, and before Denmark could even try to make sense of him being in here, suddenly found the boy jumping on his bed, causing all of the air to be knocked out of Denmark's chest when he landed on his chest.

"Sealand!"

The Dane was caught off guard by Sealand jumping on him, but he was even more surprised when he found that the weight that had been there was immediately gone after the yell.

"Put me down, Finland! I want to see Uncle Matthias!"

There were sounds of a struggle, and Denmark was completely dumbfounded by this, then the person that had taken Sealand from his chest; at least Denmark thought it was the same person; spoke up.

"Sealand! Your uncle is injured! His ribs are broken and have just recently been taped up! You could have caused him even more damage by jumping on him!"

Denmark quirked an eyebrow, but didn't move because he didn't dare to. He was still unused to this blindness and he was still afraid of it. He didn't know where anything was anymore. He didn't have one of his most important senses anymore. He was a pretty much useless man right now.

"Finn?"

The quarreling sounds immediately ceased when Denmark spoke up, then Denmark heard some rustling and someone was holding his left hand.

"I'm here, Denmark. What do you need?"

"And I'm here too, Uncle!" Sealand's small hand grasped his right hand, and Denmark smiled in that direction.

"Thanks, squirt. You know I need your toughness!"

He heard a humph from Sealand's direction and Denmark guessed it was because he had nodded, but he just nodded back and turned in Finland's direction. "Hey, Finny? How long has it been..." Denmark drifted off at the end, feeling heartbroken just thinking of Norway. "S-since my a-anniversary?"

There was silence once more after the question and Denmark was worried that he had scared the Finn off, but before he could apologize, the smaller man spoke up.

"About four days. Is that when this happened?"

Denmark gulped audibly, but still nodded. "Yeah." But he didn't elaborate further.

He could hear the annoyed sigh Finland released, but Sealand speaking stopped the blonde from scolding the Dane.

"Uncle Matthias, why don't you want anyone to know about your ailment? They could help us catch and punish whoever attacked you!"

Denmark's whole body tensed at the young boy's thoughts, unknowingly tightening his grip on both visitor's hands, but before he could answer the innocent question, someone opened the door.

"Peter! What did I tell you?"

* * *

Finland felt his heart breaking. Denmark was supposed to be their happy-go-lucky 'leader'. He was supposed to always be smiling and happy and healthy. He _wasn't_ supposed to be in a hospital bed, injured and blind. He wasn't supposed to look so _sad_.

And his eyes. Eyes that could once see were now staring into nothing, a constant reminder that Denmark would never be able to see their faces or share their laughs at funny scenes or even cry at sad things anymore. Not anymore.

The Dane was laying on the bed with the white sheets surrounding him looking extremely _small_. He had clearly gone a few days without eating because his stomach was slightly sunken in and he looked too bony to be himself, but at least it didn't look too bad. His wrist was taped up and Finland just knew he was in pain because of his broken ribs.

But there was one thing Finland just couldn't surpass as he looked down at the slightly emaciated body of his best friend.

Those blank eyes.

Those blank eyes that had once held sight and thousands of emotions.

Who could have done such a terrible thing to Denmark?

"Peter! What did I tell you?"

Finland jumped slightly at Sweden's loud voice resonating around the room, all the while Sealand jumped and squeaked and Denmark jumped softly.

"What did I tell you, Peter? Your uncle's condition does not need to be announced to the whole world!"

Finland turned to see an extremely red faced Sweden and he couldn't help but be worried. Sweden didn't usually wear his heart on his sleeve. He would hide his emotions and vent when no one could see them. And he surely tried to never show his emotions whenever Denmark was around. The shorter blonde just loved to call him out on his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but-"

"No buts, Peter! Tino, take Peter and leave right now. I need to speak with Matthias." Sweden lowered his voice for the last two sentences, but when he got he small glare from Finland, he glared back twice as vicious. "_Alone_."

Finland's glare never faltered as he grabbed Sealand's hand and walked out of the room, getting groans and whines from the young boy, but they were just ignored. Finland left with a huff and made it completely clear to Sweden that he was not okay with this decision, but Sweden just ignored the smaller man and turned to the Dane on the bed.

And he sighed at the sight.

Denmark was moving his head from left to right, for what Sweden did not know. But he looked so sad as his eyes just focused on nothing in particular.

This change was too great to be completely okay with it.

"Denmark?"

"Sweden?" Denmark's voice was shocked, and his face read completely confusion. "Where are Tino and Peter? Why did you send them away?"

Sweden rubbed his eyes with his hands and moved slowly as he made to sit down in the plastic chair beside the bed. He had just finished speaking with the nurse and what she had reported to him completely boggled his mind.

"I sent them off because I need to speak to you. And I wanted to make sure that whatever is said here does not leave this room. I know just how much you love your privacy."

Denmark cocked his head slightly to the side, as if asking Sweden to elaborate further, and the Swede did.

"You are going to tell me just why I had to go to your home today after days of no contact with you. And I want you to tell me just why you are blind without any real scientific theory being able to be applied to you."

* * *

"Norway! It's been three days already! Get out of your room and smell the fresh air!"

"...Go away..."

Iceland sighed in an odd mix of relief and annoyance at the answer that came from inside Norway's room, then he turned around to face his Puffin.

"I am starting to get worried about him. I knew Denmark and he were pretty close and their relationship was pretty strong... But I never thought he'd take a breakup so badly..." Iceland muttered to his pet.

The puffin only nodded to his master and Iceland shook his head softly.

It had already been three whole days since Norway had arrived in the middle of the night to his home, only to tell him that Denmark had broken up with him. Iceland was; admittedly; shocked to hear this news, but was even more surprised when his older brother proceeded to take over one of his guest rooms and make it his own.

"But I'm slightly more worried for Denmark. Finland called this evening and told me they hadn't heard a single word from him the past three days; oddly enough; and told me Sweden was going to check up on them. They haven't called yet."

Iceland talked with his pet as he walked down the hallways of his home, feeling slightly stupid for talking with someone who wouldn't answer him, but not really bothered anymore because this was something normal for him. Just like how that weird country, Canada, always spoke to his polar bear. Not normal, but somehow normal for them.

"I wonder if Denmark's fine." Iceland muttered as he entered his kitchen, clutching his stomach slightly.

Something felt off about today. His brother wasn't acting normally. Denmark usually called him every two days to make sure he wasn't dead, but he hadn't in the last four days. Not since he 'broke up' with Norway.

Which Iceland did not believe at all.

He may love Norway, but he didn't trust him when it came to matters of the heart. Especially not when it had something to do with Denmark.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark sighed audibly as he leaned his head against the window of the car, slightly annoyed at Sealand's constant chattering.

He had been released from the hospital that morning and Sweden had come to pick him up, accompanied by both Finland and Sealand. The tension between the tallest nations was pretty tangible for the tag along's, but they hadn't said anything because they didn't want to anger either men.

When Sweden had told Denmark what he had to do, the Dane grown angry and yelled at him.

_"You don't need to know anything in my life, Sweden! You don't care, you haven't cared, and you never will! So stop acting like you do!"_

Denmark hadn't meant those words to leave his mouth. He hadn't even meant to have thought them. But Sweden's caring presence looming over him while asking him what happened, all the while Denmark knew he could never tell anyone the truth... It had enraged him.

He wasn't about to condemn Norway to a life full of hate because he hadn't been a good enough lover. No. Denmark deserved the punishment Norway had given him and could only hope that his ex-lover would forgive him and give him his sight back years later, once old feelings were resolved. Maybe after Denmark was sure that he had stopped hurting Norway he would ask for his sight back.

But until he was sure that Norway didn't hate his guts and didn't want to kill him, he wouldn't even think of telling _anybody_ the truth.

Sweden had been caught completely off guard by Denmark's accusations, or at least Denmark thought he had been, and had not said a single word after to the Dane. He had been both hurt and caught off guard by the words and had needed time to just make sense of everything Denmark had said.

"We are here!" Finland called from the front seat, making Denmark sigh in relief, all the while Sealand cheered.

"You're going to love the newest video game I bought, Uncle Denmark!" Sealand gasped without even thinking about his uncle's current condition, which managed to make all three adults around him bristle and tense.

Sweden stepped out of the car in a rigid manner and opened Denmark's door, offering his hand to the Dane so he could lead the shorter. Denmark was clearly confused by what was going on, but quickly caught on to the arm being offered and grasped it. Sweden closed the car door after Denmark had gotten out and cleared his throat.

He still hadn't been able to think too much about what Denmark had said, but he knew that he couldn't let Finland or Sealand think there was any tension between them. They had enough to worry about with the Dane's condition.

"Denmark, Finn and I haven't decided until when you'll be living with us, but it will at least be until you are completely accommodated in your condition." Sweden spoke up as he calmly led the Dane into their home, all the while Denmark felt blindly around with his left hand.

Sweden didn't know why he was doing it, but didn't say anything because he didn't know how Denmark felt right now. Maybe this was one of his ways of coping with blindness.

Finland was frowning after both blondes as he also entered his room, but before Sealand could follow after them and try to get his Uncle to speak to him, Finland stopped him.

"Peter, I need you to start packing your things."

Sealand blinked at the man in shock, then confusion, then his eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you mean pack my stuff? I'm supposed to be staying with you and Dad for the rest of the month!"

Finland knelt down so he could look at Sealand in the eyes, shaking his head sadly. "Unfortunately, Sealand, your uncle is now blind. Neither Berwald nor I have have ever dealt with someone under these conditions, nor has your uncle ever been so helpless. We want him to be able to feel comfortable in the house, and feeling like he should be running after you will not help him get better."

Before Finland could even notice, Sealand's eyes were filled with tears and some were even falling. "Are you saying I'm bad for Uncle Denmark's health?!" Sealand choked through a tiny sob, making Finland instantly start freaking out.

He hadn't meant it like that! He had just want Sealand to know that he wouldn't be helping make Denmark feel better because he would be a constant reminder of what Denmark had before... Well, maybe Finland should have just kept his mouth shut instead of trying to explain this to the child.

"Fine! I'll go back to Arthur and get yelled at for things that America does to bother him! It's not like I wanted to be around my parents and uncles!"

Sealand took off crying before Finland could even try to react at his words, leaving the Finn to smack his forehead and shake his head. He had really screwed up with the poor child, but he didn't dare run after Sealand because he knew he would somehow find a way to make it worse.

So, instead of checking up on Sealand, Finland just decided to start the dinner for that night and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, why'd you send the squirt away?"

Finland looked up from his task of washing dishes as Denmark's voice filled the once quiet kitchen. The Dane was standing in the doorway with a cane clutched tightly in his left hand, all the while his right grasped the doorway tightly.

It had been three whole weeks since an extremely sad Sealand had been given back to a complaining Britain, and in that week Sweden and Finland had managed to accommodate their home to Denmark's needs. They had converted one of the unused rooms in the first floor into his bedroom, put away all kinds of vases or breakable items, and put kind of indicators on the walls so Denmark could know where he was without needing to be accompanied by either of his brothers.

Finland, after looking Denmark over for a second or two, turned back to his work, deciding that Denmark was healing nicely. He had needed to be helped around the house while his leg was still in a brace, but now he didn't need it. What he still needed, though, was the brace on his right wrist. He had recovered the weight he had lost and seemed almost like his old self.

Save for the pair of sunglasses he wore at all hours and the cane he felt the floor with. If it weren't for these two items, he would seem like his old self.

"He wasn't able to understand your condition, Denmark. He wanted you to play video games the first day you got here."

Finland didn't see the sad smirk Denmark sent his way, then the Dane clicked his tongue. "I'm getting tired of only being able to walk around the house and the backyard. When will I be able to go out and actually do something?"

Denmark had been growing restless after one week of being confined to the house. Sure, he understood that his brothers only wanted to protect him, but he had literally not spoken to anyone besides Sweden, Finland, and Britain when he came over to pick Sealand up. He was bored of the house and while Sweden wasn't too annoying, he wasn't too talkative either.

And while Denmark loved Finland, one couldn't be exposed to too much of him for too long. It wasn't right for the cynical nature of the soul.

"We've already talked about this, Denmark. You first have to learn braille completely. We can't let you walk around without the most basic ways of communicating with someone with your condition."

And that was another thing Denmark was growing tired of. His blindness was never referred to as that, something common. No, it was a condition, ailment, or affliction. All words that had some pretty negative connotations.

He sighed in exasperation as he heard the water shut off, then footsteps and there were suddenly wet hands on his shoulders.

"Look, if you want to get out of the house, you can accompany me right now to the supermarket. We need to buy some things for lunch."

Finland felt his heart jump at the bright mega watt smile Denmark flashed, and suddenly his hands were being grasped by the blind man's own. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

So Finland had to run around the house collecting his wallet, jacket, Denmark's jacket, and scarves for them both. Once they were prepared for Finland's snow and Finland was sure Denmark wouldn't run off as soon as he could, they headed out the front door.

And they had managed to walk a few feet before Finland suddenly stopped, causing Denmark to move his head around, trying to hear what was wrong.

"Finny? What's wrong?"

"Hey, North! Why have you been ignoring the awesome me!?"

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that Prussia?" Denmark asked innocently as he cocked his head to the side, also stopping his walk.

There was silence after he asked, making him wonder if Finland had heard him, then there was a hand covering his own.

"Yes. Be quiet and do not say a word. I shall speak for you." Finland suddenly hissed in his ear, making Denmark flinch slightly but still nod.

He may be hard headed and plain old stupid at times, but he knew to never mess with Finland when angry. He wasn't the kid you _ever_ wanted to see angry.

"Hey! North!"

This time the greeting was closer to Denmark, letting him know that Prussia was gradually getting closer. The light footsteps suddenly stopped, making Denmark wonder if Prussia was in front of them or had decided to stop.

"Why haven't you answered me yet, North!?"

Denmark flinched at the Prussian's loud tone and he felt Finland's grip tighten even more on his hand.

"He's had a cold recently, Prussia. His throat hurts a lot."

If Denmark had been feeling a bit more amused, he most probably would have chuckled at the somewhat lame excuse. Lame not because it was somewhat absurd, but lame because it was _completely_ absurd. Denmark barely ever got sick, and when he did, he didn't let anyone see him until he was back to his happy self. And nobody knew that better than Prussia himself.

And it seemed like Prussia remembered this, for he snorted in a disbelieving way. "Please, Finny! If he was sick, you know he wouldn't be out here right now with us! He'd be hiding in his bed like an unawesome pansy, waiting to get better before he let anyone see him!"

Denmark allowed a small smile to graze his lips at his friend's words, but Finland's next words made that smile drop. "I dragged him out of bed. I'm not about to let him be a lazy bum just because he has a small cold!"

Denmark wasn't lazy... Right?

Prussia's annoying laughter rang out clear and loud at the Finn's words, making Denmark's frown deepen.

"He can be a bit of a dolt at times, right?"

To Denmark it seemed as if his annoyance couldn't grow any more, but it seemed as if Prussia had found a way to do so. He would have crossed his arms if it hadn't been for the cane he held, and he knew that if he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, Finland and Prussia would have no reason to believe he wasn't feeling insulted by their words. If anything, he was glaring darkly at them right now.

Well... Glaring in the direction he thought they were...

"He sure can..." Finland's chuckle drifted off, then he asked softly, "Why are you here? Not like Denmark and I mind the unexpected visit, but it is unexpected..."

Prussia barked out a loud laugh and Denmark heard what sounded like a hand slapping a shoulder and he could just imagine Finland glaring up at the laughing Prussian.

"Well, neither Iggy nor I have heard a single peep out of Denmark for the past few weeks, so we started to get worried. I wanted to make sure he was okay and was going to show up in the next World Meeting."

Denmark could hear that Prussia was now completely relaxed, making him relax softly.

If Prussia was okay talking to Finland, it meant Denmark didn't really have to worry too much over what was going on. All he had to do was seem somewhat alert. And maybe act a bit sick. That shouldn't be too hard.

Denmark felt a hand fall on his shoulder, prompting to him to jump slightly, but it was barely perceptible. "Like I told you, he's been sick lately. And you know how he gets when he's sick. Doesn't want anyone around him."

The Dane could imagine his best friend nodding his head at Finland's words and the smile he most probably had on his lips. That annoying smile that Denmark would never be able to see again.

"I know how he gets! I still remember that one Christmas we ended up having to get West to help us get him out of the room! Not even Sweden could move him without some help!"

All three men laughed softly at this memory because it really was funny. Denmark had been hit by a small cold a day or two before Christmas, and because he refused to be sick around anyone, he didn't walk out of his room for the Christmas party the Nordics had thrown.

_"Denmark, either you get up and get dressed, or I have Su-San do it for you." Finland stood with his arms crossed and his hip slightly jutted out, glaring down at the Dane that was hiding beneath the comforter._

_"Good luck with that, Finny!" Denmark's nasally voice growled from beneath the covers, making Finland's annoyance rise. "Nobody's going to get me out of this room! I refused to contaminate anyone in this party!"_

_Finland had gotten Sweden and the tall man had tried to pull the Dane from the bed, only to find Denmark's strength to be more than average. Nothing could make him budge._

_"Wait a minute, Su-San. Don't hurt yourself. Let me find another big country."_

_And with the help of Germany pulling at the Dane's torso while Sweden pulled at his legs, Finland had somehow managed to get Denmark from the bed._

_Then all he had left to do was get him dressed._

"Good times." Finland muttered, shaking his head as Prussia laughed loudly.

It took a few minutes before their laughter died down, but when it finally did, Prussia turned to Denmark and offered him a plastic bag he had been carrying.

"Well, it's good to know you haven't died yet, North. West and I cooked these up before I left the home to give you some incentive to get back to the world of the living."

Finland grabbed the bag before Denmark had to stumble around blindly to grab it, getting a confused look from Prussia while he chuckled nervously.

"Thank you so much for the wurst, Prussia! I'm sure Denmark will eat it all before Su-San or I could try to taste it!" Finland somehow stuttered out with a blush, managing to confuse Prussia even more.

And, feeling somewhat bad for the man that had been helping him for the past few weeks, Denmark cleared his throat and spoke somewhat roughly. "We should get going, Finn... The shop's could close early..."

Finland nodded rapidly as he looked at Denmark with thankful eyes, then turned to Prussia with a wide smile. "We'll see you later, Prussia! But, really, thanks for the wurst!" With that he grasped Denmark's left hand and started to pull him away from Prussia. "Goodbye!"

Prussia was left dumbfounded in the middle of the sidewalk, staring after both men.

Something just did not add up.

Denmark barely spoke, didn't seem to even look at him, and was just acting strangely. He didn't even try to grab the wurst as soon as Finland said what it was. Why were they both acting so oddly?

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark and dusty. The walls were a light blue and it was scarcely furnished with just the things a room would need to seem livable. A bed, a desk, a drawer, and a door for the closet.

Norway sat in the center of the small bed, glaring down at his hands as tears slowly welled up in his eyes.

The feeling of complete solitude was overwhelming. The reality of this self-imposed exile was incomprehensibly maddening.

He had everything. A caring and loving boyfriend. A small family made up of misfits that somehow functioned. His country was thriving and had somehow managed to stay out of the recent mess between America and Russia… They should just bang and get it over with…

Then he threw all this happiness because of an illogical and unfounded rage. A white hot, blood boiling, and damning rage.

Norway didn't want to think about Denmark. He didn't want to wonder if Denmark had already reached a compromise for his situation. He didn't want to know if Sweden and Finland already knew of his condition and were working on fixing it. And he certainly didn't want to wonder if Denmark was just as heart broken as he.

Yet, even though his chest constricted and his fists tightened, turning his knuckles pale white with strain, Norway could not bring himself to not think of Denmark. No matter how painful his quiet sobs were as they racked his body and how badly he choked when he felt as if his oxygen was cut off, Norway couldn't help but wonder.

Was Denmark as broken as he? Was his body emaciated because of lack of food and his mind shattered by Norway's betrayal? Or was he finally completely happy?

Had he already found a new lover, even with the challenge his blindness presented? Could he already be comforted by arms much stronger or much lither than Norway's own?

Norway knew this train of thought was just illogical. He knew Denmark was more in love with Norway than Norway had been with Denmark. He knew that these feelings of rage made no sense and that Denmark did not deserve the punishment his ex-boyfriend had dealt.

But even with this knowledge, Norway's feelings of anger were much more comforting. It was better to blame Denmark for ignoring him than admit to himself that he had been wrong. It was better to hate Denmark than hate himself. Because, even though he was a country that had lived through so much, he still had his humanity. And that humanity brought its vices and sins.

While that humanity was the very thing that stopped him from becoming a cold and uncaring country personification, it was also the very thing feeding his anger. Feeding his mistrust and pain. Feeling the justification to thrust pain upon others.

Norway's frown deepened and his glare intensified as he thought of how happy Denmark most probably was now, in the arms of whichever man was unfortunate enough to succumb to his charm. And this suspicion of of Denmark's happiness made Norway's jealousy flare.

Fine! Let the fool be happy! Leave him blind and happy!

If Denmark didn't need him, then Norway didn't need the Dane! He could be even happier than him!

And with a slightly unstable glint in his eyes, Norway got up from the bed and went into the closet.

* * *

Denmark was in a foul mood. He knew Prussia didn't know of his predicament so he couldn't be blamed for acting as if nothing was wrong. But Finland had no reason to have acted the way he did. He should not have insulted Denmark so easily!

Now he sat on the floor of his dark bedroom, unwilling to turn the lights he would not be able to see on.

They had gotten back from the shopping trip about an hour or so ago and Denmark knew both Sweden and Finland were starting to get worried about him.

He had not said a single word since they had left Prussia and the frown on his face was too angered to _not_ worry them.

He had been embarrassed by not only his best friend- which didn't bother him so much because that was what best friends were for- but also by Finland! A man who knew what was going on with him! Who knew why he wasn't acting like his normal self!

These thoughts both angered and saddened Denmark. His brother had betrayed him seemingly without a second thought. Abandoned and ridiculed him.

Made fun of his blindness!

He couldn't see anymore, he most probably never would again. He would never able to see Finland's delicious food or Sweden's death glare. He would never see America shoving burgers into his face or Prussia making a drunken fool of himself.

And Finland had dared laugh at him?!

It took him a while to notice he had been crying. At first his anger was so overpowering that he had not felt the tears start falling. But when the sob escaped his lips and he noticed how tight his chest felt, Denmark was able to feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.

So he sobbed freely. Drawing his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Denmark allowed the rush of feelings finally hit him. He let the anger and sadness and betrayal and confusion finally take over him.

He had not allowed himself to get angry before. He had done his best to lie to himself and blame his own incompetence. It had been his fault Norway blinded him and he did not deserve the luxury of anger.

Finland and Sweden had dropped everything to help him, so Denmark had no reason to resent them. But he did! He hated them! He hated Prussia! And he certainly hated Norway!

He was blind! There was no reason for him to be like this! No logical reason!

Denmark hated them all!

* * *

"Norway, is that you?" Iceland looked up in slight confusion as he heard the soft foot steps grow closer, prompting him to turn from the dinner in front of him to find a startling sight.

Norway was radiant! And extremely different!

The older man was wearing clothing so unlike himself that Iceland had to blink to make sure he was actually wearing them. Tight and ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, bright blue shirt and a black vest. Over all that he wore a gray hoodie and Iceland could see a necklace's thread around his neck.

"Of course it's me, Icy! Who else would it be?" Norway chuckled softly as his brother's mouth hung open, then looked away to find the boy's parrot glaring at him.

The older Nordic shook his head at the bird's clear distress, seeing how he most probably thought Norway had done something bad to make Iceland become so quiet, then looked at the windows of the small house.

It was already night, there was a full moon, and Norway was ready to drown his sorrows.

"I'm going out for the night, Iceland. Go to bed early and, please, don't follow me."

With that the older of the two walked away and out of the house, all the while Iceland just stayed frozen with his mouth hung open.

Had he really just seen what he thought he had seen?

* * *

"A drink?" Denmark blinked in slight confusion as he held the cellphone to his ear.

It was a wonder to him how he was able to answer the phone without much hassle, but it confused him even more when it was England's calm tone on the other side. He knew the unique ringtone signalized England, but he had not thought the British man would try to contact him.

His room was completely dark now for no light entered through the closed blinds, but it's not like this bothered him. All he wanted right now was to crawl into his bed and do nothing. And he was about to do just that before his phone chimed with Big Ben's tone.

_"You've been holed up in your home for long enough, Old Chap. Prussia and I are coming to pick you up over at Finland's house, then we're going to our favorite pub." _

Denmark's frown deepened at the English man's words. He really did not feel like getting plastered tonight. Nor did he feel like going out. He had just finished crying about half an hour ago and he was pretty sure his eyes were completely blood shot.

"I don't feel all that good, Iggy. I've been sick all week long."

_"... You don't sound all that good, lad, I'll give you that. But from what Gilbert told me, you've only gone out once this eek. And knowing you, you need to go out. If only for just one pint." _

Denmark sighed at this, for he had always had a soft spot for Iggy. A person he had watched grow from the kind and uncaring child of the past into this much more mature yet still sweet man. He had been there for all of the younger man's ups and downs and would always love him as if he were his own child. And England sometimes actually used this to his advantage.

_"I really am worried about you, Denny."_ Oh, not _that_ nickname. _"We didn't see you in the last World Meeting and your brothers did not tell any of us why... I would really like to see you again."_

The blonde looked down at the phone in his hand, feeling completely manipulated by England, but still nodded to himself.

"Fine, Iggy. But just _one_ pint."

_"Swell, lad. We'll be there in less than an hour!"_

Before Denmark could try to stop them, the phone had clicked and the call had ended. Denmark shook his head and sighed softly, but still got up and started to grope his way around the room.

He had to find his sunglasses and cane after all.

**Please review.**


End file.
